Can it really work out?
by Reminicing101
Summary: The specialists cheated on the Winx, they are left heart-broken. Weeks later they sing at a gig, how will the guys fix their mistakes. will the Winx forgive them. SXB BXS HXF RXM AXN TXT [CAUTION: Swearing included]
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback…._

 _Brandon: Tell me how did we hurt you to make you feel this way_

 _Stella shouted: You know damn well what you did?_

 _Brandon: God damn it Stella you tell me_

 _Stella: You fucking cheated on us you asshole_

 _Musa: That's right and I don't think we wanna be with a guy that cheats on their girl_

 _Riven: please can't you let us talk_

 _Flora: I think we've heard enough bullshit_

 _Helia: flora please flower forgive me, you know that I can't live another day without you_

 _Flora: I don't think I can Helia, you never answer calls, you've ignored me for a month and I found out that you kissed my arch nemesis Rachel freakin parker_

 _Helia: I know flower, I'm an idiot_

 _Flora: Oh you are an idiot all of you_

 _Nabu: please let me explain Aisha_

 _Aisha: Go to hell Nabu_

 _Bloom: I think we've heard enough_

 _Sky: Bloom please I still love you_

 _Tecna: You think saying I love you will cut it I don't think so_

 _Timmy: Please Tec I never ever meant to hurt you and you know that_

 _Tecna: Timmy it's never gonna work_

 _Bloom: let's go Winx_

 _{They turned on their heels and left the specialists frustrated, cursing and punching the wall}_

 _End of flashback…_

Specialists POV

{2 weeks after the break up the Specialists have been depressed and moody}

Brandon: Fucking hell get out of my head

Helia: Why the hell are you shouting

Riven: he can't get over the fact that his blonde ex girlfriend dumped him

Brandon shot him a deadly glare.

Brandon: You're another one, I bet Musa is happy she dumped an asshole like you

Riven: You ugly son of a-

Helia and Sky quickly held back Riven and Timmy and Nabu prevented Brandon from starting a fight

Sky: Freakin hell you two, do you want the whole neighbourhood to know

Nabu: How about we loosen up a bit we're single we can't be whooping like little sissies cause we got dumped by the Winx

Brandon: Nabu's right how about the fruity music bar

Everyone: Yeah, Yeah, sure, why not

Winx POV

Musa: girl's what the hell have we done

Bloom: What do you mean Musa?

Flora: You still love him don't you?

Musa: Of course I do, I mean he's my first crush and my first boyfriend

Stella: Girls let's have fun tonight, I say we go to the fruity music bar, I heard that Roxy is hosting a gig

Tecna: We should totally go

Aisha: I agree with Tec

Bloom: Then it's final we'll go to the fruity music tonight

Everyone: Yeah!

No POV

{The Winx and Specialists got ready and headed down to the fruity music bar}

Winx POV

Bloom: Well here we are?

Stella: Yeah and should I say we have dressed up hot tonight

{Bloom was wearing a strapless baby blue crop top and mini jean skirt and black ankle length boots with flat heels, Stella was wearing a leopard print crop top and black leather pants with ankle length boots, Flora was wearing a white crop top and ripped jeans that showed rip marks at her thighs with black converses, Musa was wearing a light blue top with black jeans and black converses, Aisha was wearing a grey crop top saying 'Voltage' on it and blue jean shorts with grey converses and Tecna was wearing a baby pink crop top that showed a little skin and a black skirt that went to her thighs with a black suede ankle length boots}

Aisha: Come on let's enjoy ourselves

Specialists POV

{The specialists walked in}

Sky: Well we're here

{Sky is wearing a black polo t-shirt with denim jeans and black Jordans, Brandon wore a white polo t-shirt and black jeans with black and red Jordans, Riven wore a white long sleeve dress shirt with blue jeans and red Jordans Helia wore a blue long sleeve dress shirt and dark blue jeans with black Jordans, Nabu wore a purple polo t-shirt with black pants and blue Jordans and Timmy wore a cream white dress shirt with black jeans with black Nike's

Riven: How about we get some drinks

Brandon: Damn the Winx are here?

{They saw the winx sitting at a table}

Winx POV

Stella: Shit they're here?

Aisha: Let's just ignore them

Bloom: I'll get some-

Roxy: Hey girls

Winx: Hey Roxy

Bloom: long time no see

Roxy: Haven't seen you in a while, so how is life

Bloom: Life sucks

Roxy: Awe that's too bad I heard you guys had a bad break up

Musa: Yeah we did our so called boyfriends cheated on us

Roxy: Damn it must be tough

Musa: Ya think

Roxy: Anyway enough boyfriend talk would you girls like to sing tonight

Bloom: Yeah we would love to

Musa: Yeah a little music should cure our problems

Roxy: Great show starts in half an hour love to hear you sing

No POV

{Just as everyone was going back to do whatever they were doing Diaspro, Mitzi, Krystal, Icy, Stormy and Darcy walked in}

Darcy: Ugh really this place

Icy: yeah there's no alcohol here

Roxy interrupted: Exactly it's a bar not a night club

Darcy: What are you peasent

Roxy: I'm actually the owner of this place

Diaspro: You the owner of this place puh-lease

Roxy: Oh yeah SECURITY take this people outta my bar

{They dragged Diaspro and her friends out of the bar}

Roxy: Come on let's get this gig started


	2. Chapter 2

No POV

{The gig commences}

Roxy: Our first group is our famous Winx

{The crowd cheered and clapped}

{The Winx went on stage. Bloom and Musa the lead singers Flora and Stella the back-up singers and guitarists, Aisha on the drums and Tecna on the bass}

Bloom: Hey everyone I hope your having fun

Musa: Now let's get this party started

Pussycat Dolls- Stick with you

Bloom:

Hm, c'mon I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind  
Seems as like everybody is breaking up  
And throwing their love away  
But I know I got a good thing right here,  
That's why I say (hey)

Flora and Stella:

Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit you  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit you, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stick wit you

Musa:

I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride, in our private lives  
Ain't nobody gettin' in between  
I want you to know that, your the only one for me

Flora and Stella:

Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit you  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit you, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stick wit you

Flora:

And now, ain't nothing else I can need..  
And now, I'm singing 'cause your so, so into me!  
I got you, we'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you, baby you're with me!

Musa and Bloom:

So don't ya worry about,  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bring us down!  
I know you, and you know me,  
And that's all that counts  
So don't ya worry about,  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bring us down!  
I know you, and you know me  
And that's why, that's why I say (Hey)

Flora and Stella:

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit you  
You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit you, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stick wit you

Flora and Stella:

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit you  
You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit you, my baby

Bloom:  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stick wit you

{Everyone clapped and cheered}

Roxy: Give it up for the Winx

{Everyone clapped and cheered}

Roxy: Now give it up for the specialists

Stella: What, they're singing

Bloom: Wow what a surprise

{The specialists went on stage. Sky and Brandon the two lead singers and guitarists, Riven and Helia on the bass, Nabu on the drums and Timmy the guitarists}

Helia:

We're riding down the boulevard  
We're riding into the dark night, night  
With half the tank and empty heart  
Pretending we're in love, when it's never enough  
As the silence filled the lonely air  
Oh, they can hear now now now baby  
We see a storm is closing in,  
Pretending we're escaping

Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia:

Don't say a word while we danced with the devil  
You brought the fire to a world so cold  
We're out of time on the highway to never  
Hold on (hold on), hold on (hold on)  
Don't say a word while we danced with the devil  
You brought the fire to a world so cold  
We're out of time on the highway to never  
Hold on (hold on), hold on (hold on)

Brandon:

We're running all the red lights down  
No way that we can stop, no no  
A quarter tank is almost gone,  
Pretending we're in love, when it's never enough  
I wish we could take it back in time  
Before we crossed the line, no now now, baby  
We see a storm is closing in  
I reach out for your hand

Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia

Don't say a word while we danced with the devil  
You brought the fire to a world so cold  
We're out of time on the highway to never  
Hold on (hold on), hold on (hold on)  
Don't say a word while we danced with the devil  
You brought the fire to a world so cold  
We're out of time on the highway to never  
Hold on (hold on), hold on (hold on)

Oh oh, hold on, oh yeah, hold on

Don't say a word while we danced with the devil  
You brought the fire to a world so cold  
We're out of time on the highway to never  
Hold on (hold on), hold on (hold on), hold on  
Don't say a word while we danced with the devil  
You brought the fire to a world so cold  
We're out of time on the highway to never  
Hold on (hold on), hold on (hold on)

{The crowd cheered and clapped wildly}

Roxy: Give it up for the specialists

{Everyone clapped and whistled}

Roxy: Enjoy the rest of your night everyone

Everyone: Woooooaaaahhhh!

Bloom: Come on let's go


End file.
